gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Gangnam Style Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Gangnam Style by PSY is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung at Sectionals by Tina with the New Directions singing back-up. After Jake and Ryder consult who's doing the dance solo with Brittany, Finn wishes the group good luck as they take the stage with Gangnam Style. Tina takes lead on the song as the rest of the club performs an elaborate dance routine, based around the dance moves from the original music video. The performance features dance solos from Sam (at the beginning), Brittany and Jake. Confetti cannons are blasted as the performance comes to an end. It proves to be very popular with the crowd. However, Marley becomes increasingly disorientated from her food deprivation, seeing blurs on the stage before she collapses as the song ends to the horror of Finn, Millie, Puck, Santana, Will, and the rest of the club as they crowd around to assist her as the episode ends on a massive cliffhanger. It is also featured on the album Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. LYRICS: Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with Ryder and Kitty: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op (New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba) Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina (New Directions): Jeongsukhae (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) boijiman (Oh whoa whoa!) nol ttaen noneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) Ittaeda (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) sipeumyeon (Oh whoa whoa!) mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Garyeotjiman (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) wenmanhan nochulboda (Oh whoa whoa!) (Ah, ah, ah) yahan yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Geureon gamgakjeogin (Oh whoa whoa!) yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Naneun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai (Oh, oh) Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai (Oh, oh) Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions:Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Tina: Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Tina (New Directions) Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,nom) Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,) Baby, baby (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,) Naneun mwol jom aneun nom New Directions: You know what I'm saying Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style Bap bap ba da ba ba Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba da ba ba Oppan Gangnam Style Uh! Kategorie:Videos